Two Lovely Berries On One Stem
by Mr. Tickle
Summary: There are some things that even Winchesters are afraid of.


SAM TURNED SHARPLY AND STRODE OUT OF THE ROOM. DEAN'S MONOSYLLABIC QUESTION FOLLOWED HIM.

"SAM?"

THERE WAS NO RESPONSE. DEAN GOT UP OFF THE COUCH AND FOLLOWED HIS BROTHER INTO THE NEXT ROOM, ATTEMPTING TO ZIP UP HIS JEANS AS HE WALKED. HE SWORE QUIETLY WHEN HE REALISED THE ZIPPER WAS STUCK AGAIN. HIS ATTENTION TURNED TO SAM, WHO WAS LEANING OVER THE KITCHEN SINK, ONE EYE CONCEALED BY A STRAY LOCK OF HAIR.

"SAM?"

SAM TURNED HIS HEAD SO DEAN COULDN'T SEE HIS FACE AT ALL. "I CAN'T DO IT." HE SAID, VOICE SO QUIET IT COULD BARELY BE CLASSIFIED AS A WHISPER.

"IT'S OKAY, SAM."

THE WAY SAM STIFFENED AND TIGHTENED HIS GRIP ON THE GRIMY SINK SAID EVERYTHING THAT HE DIDN'T. _NO IT'S NOT, DEAN. YOU WANTED THIS AND I COULDN'T GIVE IT TO YOU._

"SAMMY." DEAN SAID, PLACING HIS HAND LIGHTLY ON HIS BROTHER'S SHOULDER. "IT'S OKAY. COME BACK TO THE COUCH. I'LL PENETRATE YOU INSTEAD."

"WHAT? DEAN, THAT'S NOT IT. THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU WANT."

DEAN'S HAND SLID DOWN SAM'S ARM AND WORKED ITS WAY DOWN TO HIS WAIST.

"OF COURSE IT IS." MURMURED DEAN. "THE ONLY THING I WANT IS YOU, SAM."

"BUT DEAN, YOU _NEVER_ TOP."

SLOWLY, DEAN TURNED HIS BROTHER AROUND SO THEY WERE LOOKING AT EACH OTHER. THEN HE PULLED HIM CLOSER, UNTIL THEIR LIPS WERE TOUCHING, AND THEY SHARED A PASSIONATE KISS THAT TASTED EVER SO SLIGHTLY OF JELLYBEANS. AS DEAN'S HAND MASSAGED SAM'S FIRM ASS, HE DECIDED HE WOULDN'T MIND TOPPING AT ALL.

A FEW MOMENTS LATER THEY WERE BACK IN THE LIVING ROOM. THE AMOUNT OF TIME IT TOOK SAM TO GET NAKED WAS ALMOST TOO MUCH FOR DEAN. HE WAS SO HARD IT HURT. FINALLY SAM WAS LYING ON THE COUCH WITH HIS FACE DOWN, KNEES BENT AND SPREAD, READY AND WAITING. DEAN TOOK HIS POSITION. THE GRIN ON HIS FACE DIED WHEN HE REALISED HIS COCK WAS DOING THE SAME.

_FUCK_, DEAN THOUGHT, THEN REALISED HOW IRONIC THE CHOICE OF EXPLENTIVE WAS, GIVEN THE CURRENT CIRCUMSTANCES.

_IT'S JUST AN ASS, _A LITTLE VOICE IN HIS HEAD SAID.

_BUT IT'S _SAM'S_ ASS._

_SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE NOT HELPING._

_I'M JUST POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS._

_WELL I CAN SEE THE FUCKING OBVIOUS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH._

DEAN SWALLOWED. THAT WORD AGAIN. THE ONE WITH THE F.

"DEAN? HURRY UP."

"SAM, I – I DON'T THINK I CAN." DEAN GOT UP AND RAN INTO THE KITCHEN, TAKING SAM'S POSITION AT THE SINK.

"DEAN." IT WAS ONLY HALF A SECOND BEFORE SAM WAS STANDING NEXT TO HIM. HE KEPT TALKING, MUST HAVE SAID DEAN'S NAME ABOUT A HUNDRED TIMES. THEN SAM'S HAND WAS ON DEAN'S BACK (_SKIN ON SKIN_). DEAN KNEW IT WAS MEANT TO COMFORT HIM, BUT IT FELT LIKE MOCKERY. HE SHRUGGED IT AWAY JUST A LITTLE TOO VIOLENTLY. SAM RAN OUT OF POINTLESS THINGS TO SAY AFTER THAT, AND THERE WAS SILENCE FOR A FEW SECONDS.

"SAM," DEAN SAID FINALLY, ALMOST CHOKING ON THE NAME. "I WANT YOU. WHY CAN'T I JUST HAVE YOU?"

*

THE NEXT FEW DAYS PASSED AWKWARDLY. SAM AND DEAN BARELY SPOKE TO EACH OTHER, AND AS SOON AS ONE RETURNED TO THE MOTEL ROOM THE OTHER WOULD MUMBLE SOME MECHANICAL EXCUSE AND LEAVE, SLAMMING THE DOOR SO HARD BEHIND THEM THAT IT WAS FELT AT THE OTHER END OF THE HALL.

DEAN WAS SITTING IN THE WORN OLD ARMCHAIR. BY NOW HIS BACK HAD GONE NUMB AND HE COULDN'T FEEL THE SPRINGS DIGGING INTO HIS FLESH. HE HEARD SAM'S FOOTSTEPS IN THE HALL, LIKE ANYBODY COULD EVER MISS THEM, AND LET OUT A SMALL SIGH AS HE REALISED HE WOULD MISS THE END OF _DAYS OF OUR LIVES_. HE RETRIEVED HIS JACKET FROM THE COFFEE TABLE, AND, DECIDING HE WOULDN'T BOTHER WITH AN EXCUSE THIS TIME, WENT AND WAITED RIGHT BY THE DOOR. SAM WOULDN'T HAVE TO BOTHER CLOSING IT BEHIND HIMSELF THIS WAY. IT OPENED, AND DEAN TRIED TO SLIP PAST HIS BROTHER AND OUT, BUT A STRONG HAND ON HIS ARM STOPPED HIM. HE WAS ATTEPMTING TO SHAKE SAM OFF, CURSES PERCHED ON THE TIP OF HIS TONGUE, WHEN SAM PULLED A LONG OBJECT OUT FROM UNDERNEATH HIS COAT.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" DEAN ASKED, SILENTLY REPROACHING HIMSELF FOR USING THAT WORD AGAIN. "A RUBBER SNAKE?" HE LAUGHED, BUT THERE WASN'T A HINT OF AMUSEMENT IN THE SOUND. "I'M NOT INTO BEASTIALITY."

SAM SHOOK HIS HEAD. "IT'S A DOUBLE-ENDED DILDO."

"WATBZUH?"

ROLLING HIS EYES, SAM MADE A CIRCLE WITH HIS FOREFINGER AND THUMB. HE WAS MOVING THE END OF THE DILDO TOWARDS IT WHEN DEAN HELD UP A HAND TO STOP HIM.

"DUDE. I DON'T NEED A DEMONSTRATION."

"OKAY THEN," SAM SAID, WALKING INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND LEAVING A TRAIL OF DISCARDED CLOTHING BEHIND HIM. "GET NAKED."

DEAN OBEYED AND TOOK HIS POSITION ON THE COUCH.

"BE GENTLE." HE TEASED. SAM RESPONDED BY SHOVING ONE END OF THE DILDO UP DEAN'S ASS AS HARD AS HE COULD. HE HOPPED ONTO THE OTHER END AND STARTED BOUNCING. SOON THEY WERE MOANING WITH SIMILTANEOUS PLEASURE.

SAM COLLAPSED NEXT TO DEAN ON THE COUCH. "THAT WAS FANTASTIC."

DEAN WAS TOO EXHAUSTED TO VOICE HIS AGREEMENT.

*

ONE FUN-FILLED WEEK LATER, AS DEAN AND SAM WERE ENJOYING DILDO SEX ON THE SAME NOW-STAINED COUCH, THERE WAS A KNOCK AT THE DOOR. SAM STOPPED BOUNCING, IGNORED DEAN'S DISAPPOINTED GROAN, AND WAS ABOUT TO TELL WHOEVER IT WAS TO PLEASE COME BACK LATER WHEN IT FLEW OPEN TO REVEAL A FAMILIAR FIGURE DRESSED IN NOTHING BUT HIS COAT AND TIE.

"CASTIEL." DEAN SAID. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"UP." THE NEWCOMER ORDERED. SAM AND DEAN QUICKLY OBEYED, DILDO FALLING AND LANDING ON THE FLOORBAORDS BY THEIR FEET.

CASTIEL RAISED AN EYEBROW. "WHAT IS THIS?"

NO RESPONSE. HE REPEATED THE QUESTION, THIS TIME ADDING MORE FORCE TO THE WORDS.

"IT'S A DOUBLE-ENDED DILDO." SAM SAID, STARING AT HIS TOE, WHICH WAS DRAWING INVISIBLE PATTERNS ON THE FLOOR. "I, UH, WE DON'T LIKE SEX IF WE ACTUALLY HAVE TO PUT OUR COCKS IN EACH OTHER'S ASSES."

DEAN ALSO BEGAN TO WATCH SAM'S TOE.

"HANDS AND KNEES." CASTIEL SAID. "BOTH OF YOU."

TWO JAWS DROPPED.

"BUT," DEAN'S VOICE WAS THICK WITH DESPERATION. "BUT YOU'RE STRAIGHT, AREN'T YOU, CAS? YOU TOLD ME."

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH GIANT PUSSIES THAT WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO IS TECHNICALLY HETROSEXUAL. I BRING THE LORD'S CHASETISEMENT. HANDS AND KNEES."

SAM AND DEAN DID AS THEY WERE TOLD, ALBEIT SHAKILY AND VERY SLOWLY. DEAN TRIED NOT TO LISTEN AS CASTIEL RAEPED SAM AS HARD AND FAST AS HE COULD. ANTICIPATION MADE HIS ARMS BUCKLE, AND CASTIEL RUBBED DEAN'S FACE INTO THE UNPOLISHED FLOORBOARDS AS HE RAEPED HIM. DEAN CRIED ALMOST AS MUCH AS HE BLED.


End file.
